Caprichos
by Divina Ragazza
Summary: One-shot. Si casarte con Neptuno quieres...


_Antes de comenzar: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece pero los utilizo para satisfacer mis locos pensamientos._

**Caprichos**

Neptuno, al igual que los demás planetas, había dado una princesa heredera la cual en su corazón albergaba todo el poder de su planeta regente. Esta, era considerada la princesa más hermosa de todo el Milenio de Plata, incluso más hermosa que la propia princesa de la Luna, pero si se pensaba que solo era hermosa ya era un descuido.

Era tan inteligente que al ver que la reina Serenity en cualquier momento daría su mano en matrimonio, y la persona que ella deseaba no la solicitaba, había ideado algunos caprichos que serían difíciles de complacer; caprichos que los demás conocían como: "Condiciones de Matrimonio".

_1. Colocar el mar sobre su cabeza sin que le roce una sola gota._  
><em>2. Lograr que los dioses se reúnan amorosamente en un solo lugar.<em>  
><em>3. Colocar la luna a sus pies en un parque de agua.<em>

Eran las tres simples condiciones que ella ponía para todo aquel que deseara desposarla, y tal como estaba previsto, los potenciales pretendientes se desanimaban y dejaban la empresa. Los años pasaron y el Milenio de Plata adquirió poder al mismo tiempo que la Princesa de Neptuno iba madurando y poco a poco olvidando aquellas condiciones puestas ya hace tanto tiempo; y cuando menos lo espero llego a sus manos un sobre blanco sellado con solo su nombre escrito en el.

_Prepárate, que hoy a la medianoche colocare el mar sobre tu cabeza sin que te roce una sola gota._

Empezó a temblar al pensar que existía alguien que hubiera logrado descifrar el modo de cumplir sus caprichos, analizo las cosas y decidió por reírse. Quienquiera que hubiera mandado aquella nota no tenía ni idea de cómo lograrlo. Dejo la nota sobre su escritorio y se fue a dormir.

Faltando media hora para la medianoche tocaron la puerta de su habitación, aun media somnolienta se levantó a abrirla. Ahí fuera habían dos mujeres vestidas con túnicas azules, cuando pregunto qué era lo que deseaban estas contestaron que venían a cumplir la promesa de la nota.

Tembló. Acepto ir con ellas mientras en su mente se iba tranquilizando en que quizás podría cumplir el primer capricho, más no los otros dos. Respiro profundo y se dejó guiar por entre los pasillos.

-Entre, su majestad. – Indico una de las mujeres mientras abría una puerta, si su orientación no fallaba se debía de encontrar no muy lejos de la playa. Ingreso en la habitación con cautela pues todo estaba oscuro y nada le aseguraba que quizás esta sea una emboscada, fue una tonta por no avisar a su guardia que se movería de sus habitaciones.

De pronto, se cerró la puerta al tiempo que se encendían las luces. Era…impresionante, no había otra palabra para describir aquel lugar. No era una habitación donde se encontraba, era una especie de túnel de cristal y afuera de este, como si perteneciera a otro mundo, se encontraba el mundo marino. Levanto la vista maravillada y pudo ver como nadaba tranquilamente una ballena, peces corrían por ambos lados y a sus pies, debajo del cristal, la arena blanca.

Ella podía nadar hasta llegar al fondo del mar, pero no podía quedarse mucho tiempo abajo ya que debía de regresar para recuperar el aire, pero ahí tenía el aire y podía maravillarse tranquilamente con ese mundo que era tan suyo como el mundo terrestre. Cuando llego al final encontró una puerta la cual al abrirla encontró al par de mujeres que la habían guiado hasta ahí.

Se durmió con dos sentimientos encontrados; el primero, miedo. Miedo porque pueda existir alguien capaz de superar sus obstáculos, aquellos obstáculos que había ideado tan cuidadosamente para nunca casarse. Y el otro, era asombro. Asombro y felicidad que hayan hecho algo así por ella, y solo por ella. Al día siguiente, para su sorpresa y tranquilidad, no hubo noticia alguna del autor de aquella nota. Tuvo que pasar toda una semana para que al último día de esta cuando estaba alistándose para dormir encontró sobre su cama una nota como la anterior con su nombre como única referencia.

_Ponte tus mejores ropas para mañana en la tarde, que iras a contar tus amores donde lo hacen los dioses._

Ya estaba sintiéndose confiada en que no volvería a aparecer otra nota igual a la anterior, si de verdad cumplía su promesa, solo faltaría un capricho que consentir y ya podría irse despidiendo de su vida solitaria. Si la persona que realmente amaba pidiera su mano, si tan solo aquello llegara a pasar, nada de esto estaría sucediendo. Para la tarde siguiente, como pedía la nota, se había vestido con el más bonito de sus vestidos. Aun guardaba la esperanza de que la dejara plantada al ver que no pudo reunir a los dioses.

De pronto llamaron a su puerta, las mismas mujeres de la última vez se encontraban fuera esperándola. Sin decir nada, las tres, empezaron a caminar. Llegaron a una especie de jardín en cuyo centro se encontraba un camino recto de mármol blanco. Las mujeres se retiraron deseándole un buen paseo. Se adentró de a poco al lugar y se asombró al ver que efectivamente ahí se encontraban los mismos dioses. Estatuas de dioses en escenas románticas estaban dispersadas por doquier. Si, debía de admitirlo, esta persona podía llegar a ser tan astuta como ella. Preocupada se sentó en un banco de mármol blanco que había y observo a su alrededor. Todo estaba rodeado de árboles, plantas y flores que, en conjunto, lograban un ambiente romántico. Es como estar en un pequeño paraíso.

Tenía que pensar rápido, ya solo quedaba una condición y sus intenciones no eran las de casarse, tenía que pensar que hacer cuando llegara dicho momento, tenía que pensar en algún capricho más, esta vez que no lo pudiera superar así se sentaran todos en su corte a pensarlo. Aquella noche no pudo dormir pensando en quien podría ser el autor que había logrado con casi todas las condiciones.

Para su desilusión y tranquilidad no hubieron más notas la semana siguiente, pensó que quizás quienquiera que haya sido el autor de esas notas por fin se había dado por vencido, así que no sería necesario en pensar con urgencia en algún as que guardar bajo la manga, pero el que no fuera con urgencia no significaba que no lo hiciera. Pasaron las semanas y la despreocupación se iba acentuando cada vez más en su ser y cuando creyó que ya no habrían más notas y podría dormir por fin tranquila, llego.

_Hoy a medianoche te buscaran dos damas, síguelas sin preguntar._

Sintió nauseas al leer la nota, podía simplemente no asistir, negarse a seguir a las damas y así nunca habría ningún acuerdo, _¿cómo es posible que logre colocar la luna a mis pies?_ Por otro lado, si no lo hacía seria como huir y huir solo lo hacen los cobardes y no en vano ella era una de las guerreras más valientes del Milenio de Plata. Cuando tocaron su puerta sintió que su corazón latía desbocado, afuera se encontraban ambas mujeres. Se dejó guiar por los pasillos, salieron y siguieron caminando por los jardines que rodeaban a Tritón.

Se detuvieron ante una imponente reja, la cual se abrió dándole paso, las dos damas ya se habían retirado. Entro, no sin cierto temor y siguió caminando; si mal no calculaba no deberían de estar muy lejos del palacio. A medida que caminaba se iba haciendo más oscuro, hasta ese momento lo único que la iluminaba era la luz de la luna sobre su cabeza; de pronto un chasquido la sobresalto y al acto siguiente una serie de piletas se iluminaron cobrando vida, todas menos una.

Frente a ella se encontraba la más grande de todas con Poseidón elevándose, imponente, en medio, esta pileta se mantenía sin iluminarse. Se acercó para poder observar mejor la estatua, de los pies de Poseidón nacían olas, tal como sucedía con ella cuando invocaba a los mares para atacar. Bajo la vista y reflejada en el agua tranquila, pudo ver su imagen y la de la luna.

-La luna a tus pies.- Volteo sobresaltada porque no había escuchado llegar a nadie. Poco a poco fue reconociendo aquel rostro que no había visto hace años. A pesar de vestir ropas de príncipe, Urano nunca había logrado engañarla. Sonrió al saber que no había peligro.

-¿Tú eres la autora de las notas?-

-Si - Tanto tiempo…

Se había enamorado de Urano cuando tenía diecisiete y al ver que nunca la atraería de esa manera se había dado por vencida, fue por esas mismas fechas en que creo aquellas tres condiciones. Hoy, después de tantos años, la persona que tanto había anhelado saltaba aquella valla que había creado para alejar a todos menos a ella.

-Te he esperado tanto tiempo, amor mío - Y sin ninguna ceremonia la beso. Sintió que flotaba entre los brazos de la dueña del viento, sintió como su elemento se estremecía de la emoción.

-¿A mí o a quienquiera que cumpla tus caprichos? – Se rio alegre al descubrir que, efectivamente, solo ella podría llegar a descubrir que esas no eran condiciones, sino caprichos.

-A ti. Siempre a ti. Solo a ti.

Hay amores que se solucionan en muchos días, otros en muchos años y otros en muchas vidas. El amor de Urano y Neptuno está destinado a otra vida, será en otra vida donde por fin podrán vivir de aquel amor que se profesan desde hace siglos.

oOoOoOoOo

_Hola!_

_Acabo de encontrar este one-shot (la verdad ni me acordaba de el xD) y después de corregir algunas cositas me dieron ganas de compartirlo con ustedes._

_Ojalá les haya gustado._

_Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
